Christmas Day
by JessieRose
Summary: How the character's lives continue, starting from how they pass Christmas Day. ch13 Natalie's ex has come back to cause problems for her relationship with David.
1. Christmas Day

Okay welcome to my Love Actually Fic, I accidentally saw this film twice in two days, so I decided to continue with it. . .This is what happened on Christmas Day. I'm not really sure about it so tell me what you think!! ^_^  
  
Love Actually  
  
Christmas Day  
  
"I can feel it in my fingers, I can feel it in my toes, Christmas is all around me. . ." The Christmas number one blared out from the television.  
  
Juliet switched it off, turned and smile across at her husband. It was Christmas day, and she mercilessly rattled around her present trying to work out what it was.  
  
She tugged off the holly wrapping paper, to reveal a box. It was clearly jewellery. She snapped it open, and exclaimed at the sight of the diamond necklace sparkling up at her.  
  
"You shouldn't have." She said, leaning across to kiss him.  
  
"It was Marks' idea."  
  
Juliet forced a smile as she lay the box down on the table in front of her. Somehow it had lost it's appeal.  
  
"What's wrong?" Peter asked.  
  
She shook her head. "It's beautiful." She muttered.  
  
How long could she go on like this? It wasn't twenty four hours since Mark had arrived at her door, with his cdplayer pretending to be carol singers. And as silent night blared out he had professed his love for his best friend's wife.  
  
Mark was an attractive man, and a great friend to Peter, she shook her head. She had to forget him, she was married now. She thought starring down at the ring on her finger.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Harry sat on the couch, watching his wife. His eyes rested on her neck, her empty neck. It seemed wrong somehow that he had given the necklace to another woman. He laughed silently, wondering if Sarah and Karl had got together yet. He seriously doubted it, after all threes a crowd, and Sarah and her phone came as a package.  
  
His wife was sat on the floor playing with the children, she hadn't said much since admitting she had known about the necklace. In fact she hadn't mentioned it at all. It was like a silent pact between the two, an agreement : - let's never mention this again, sort of thing.  
  
And Mia, had she appreciated the gift? Probably, after all it was worth over two hundred pounds! But did the price really matter? Harry loved Karen, she knew that, and they weren't going to fight over something so worthless. As Karen had once said: - "True Love lasts a life time."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
The first Christmas he had ever spent with his mother, Sam had thought he was going to be depressed. He had expected a gloomy, misery filled day full of tears, and pain. Instead he got Joanna. She had invited him round for Christmas.  
  
Daniel was happy knowing that at least Sam wasn't moping for his mother all day. Sam had been reluctant to leave at first, the relationship between the two had grown suddenly and they seemed almost inseparable. "I'll be alright." Daniel had told him. "I've got Kate and Leo."  
  
Sam smiled. "They solve everything."  
  
Daniel sat watching Titanic, his eyes watering at the scenes of terrific love between the two characters. He reached out his hand, feeling for his absent wife. But she wasn't there. She would never be there again. At least Sam isn't alone, he thought, I'll always be here for Sam.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Meanwhile Judy and John were out having a meal with Jamie and his fiancée.  
  
"So you learnt Portuguese? Oh that's so romantic."  
  
"Well I shouldn't have let her walk away in the first place." Jamie told her.  
  
Judy smiled. "John and I met in rather unusual circumstances." They grinned at each other. "So have you named a date for the big day?"  
  
"I want a summer wedding."  
  
"A summer wedding?" Judy exclaimed. "Oh how romantic."  
  
"Will you be our what do you say, bride's maid?"  
  
"I'd love too!" Judy said, happily.  
  
John smiled and clutched her hand.  
  
"So Judy, what do you do for a living?"  
  
"I'm an actress." She said, with a smile.  
  
"Oh what films have you been in?"  
  
"Erm. . .well. . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Sarah sat beside her brother. Christmas was a time for family. She put her arm around him, and cuddled him. The feeling of family had never so strongly pulsed through her veins. And then her phone buzzed. She picked it in surprise. It was a text message. "Merry Xmas, Love Karl xxx". Four words and three kisses. The best present she had received so far.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
David sat in front of a pile of papers. His desk littered with important looking folders, and documents. He stared at the jumbled piles in frustration. The great prime ministers of the past stared down at him from their frames on the wall.  
  
He grabbed the first paper and skimmed through it, underlining certain parts and making notes in his head. Just as he was about to plunge into another pile, the door creaked open and Natalie stood watching him.  
  
"Good day?" He asked.  
  
Natalie had spent the day with her parents and family in 'the dodgy end' of town.  
  
She nodded. "Yes, but you're my family now." She said, with a smile.  
  
He grinned. "Well, in that case you can help me with these papers."  
  
"I thought you'd never ask." She picked up a selection and swept them off the desk.  
  
He laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Bill sat watching as his manager poured another drink.  
  
"You don't have to you know."  
  
"Yeah I know, but you're the only family I've got." He said, taking the glass.  
  
"I thought you were going to that topless party?"  
  
"Nah, I'm on the reserve list, in case one of the A Listers cancel."  
  
The manager shook his head with a laugh, and switched the television on.  
  
"I can feel it in my fingers, I can feel it in my toes, Christmas is all around me, so if you really love Christmas then let it snow. . ."  
  
"Oh put that crap off!" Billy complained.  
  
His manager laughed, but switched it off.  
  
"What's it like being number one?" He asked.  
  
"Well, the money's good of course, but the best thing is that I beat those little pricks!" 


	2. Boxing Day

A/N Okay, so I decided to continue. I just love. . .Love Actually. I thought it was an amazing feel good film. So here it is, the characters on Boxing Day!! Please review!! ^_^  
  
Boxing Day.  
  
Juliet lay in bed, beside Peter. He was snoring softly, and she ran her hand over his smooth skin. She sighed happily, and reached for the necklace she had carefully placed at the side of her bed. She fastened it around her neck, and ran her hand over the cold metal. It was just like Mark to do something like this.  
  
On Christmas Eve he had said she was perfect. The message spelled out on those few white boards ran through her mind. She had thought Mark hated her, he was always swift, and cutting, never really paying any attention to her. But all that time he had harboured deep and sincere feelings of love.  
  
Love, what a strange emotion. Juliet stared down at the sleeping figure beside her. Of course she loved Peter, she had married him, she had walked down the isle with him. She laughed in remembrance of her wedding day. The trombones and trumpets sounded through her head. Mark's idea, she thought. There is of course the different side to love, the sacrifice. Mark had given up Juliet for the love of his best friend. She could truly admire him for that.  
  
She leant down and kissed Peter as he stirred in his sleep. His eyes gradually opened, and he smiled as he saw the gold hanging round her neck.  
  
"You're like a child with a toy."  
  
"I am a child with a toy." She told him.  
  
"Bloody expensive toy!" He muttered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Harry couldn't sleep, he wondered round the house like a lost little sheep. He attempted some work, but the computer was a fuzzy blur to his tired eyes. He had tried his hardest to make up for his blunder, his short stray from the path of virtue. Karen hadn't made any sign that she loved or hated him. She fondled the kids, and played happily with them. But the married couple had barely said two words to each other. It was almost as though Karen was saying, they were only together for the children.  
  
Eventually he climbed up the stairs, and stopped in his bedroom doorway. The figure of his sleeping wife, met his eyes with a sigh. He strolled into the room, and over to the cabinet. He switched on the cdplayer, and Jamie's music rang out through the room. The woman who had taught Karen to really feel was singing.  
  
Karen stirred, the music greeting her ears. She sat up with a jump. She smiled at the angelic sounds of the singer's voice, and her eyes moved across, meeting those of her husbands.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said. "I have been such an absolute fool, a moment of weakness. . ."  
  
She shook her head. "Well, yes you have been an absolute fool, but a moment of weakness? I saw you with her at the Christmas Party."  
  
"Nothing happened."  
  
"How can I be sure?"  
  
"How can you not?" He asked, pleading with his eyes.  
  
Mia was attractive, young, and ready for love. She had seen Harry as an easy target, and he had fallen for her. But the rut, the ledge, the shelf he was tucked away on with Karen was all he wanted. He was like a little boy, dipping his toes in the pond, with no actual intention of jumping in. He had just been testing the water. But no matter what he felt for Mia, he could never be as comfortable, or satisfied as when with his wife. Karen knew that to a certain extent.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Sam arrived home, he greeted Daniel with a smile, as he stepped over the threshold.  
  
"Good Christmas?" His stepfather asked.  
  
Sam nodded happily. "One of the best ever. . ." then his face fell.  
  
Daniel put his arm around him. "It's okay you know, to have a good time, even though your mother isn't here."  
  
"I know, but I should be upset, I should be missing her. . ."  
  
"You are, but that doesn't mean you can't have fun either. She wouldn't have wanted you to be miserable." Daniel explained. "How was Joanna?"  
  
Sam grinned. "I'm so glad I chased after her at the airport."  
  
"See Sam it's never too late for love."  
  
"Same goes to you then. . ."  
  
"Look Sam, I'm passed all that now."  
  
"Mum wouldn't want you to be miserable."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Judy jumped out of bed at the sound of the telephone ringing. She grabbed it, thinking it might be a call from her agent, he had a habit of ringing at awkward times, including eight o'clock in the morning. She picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello?" She said, sleepily.  
  
"Hey, it's me."  
  
"John? It's eight o'clock."  
  
"I know, I know." He said, embarrassed, in the same tone of voice he had used to ask her out. "Just wondering if you wanted to go out later? I mean I'd understand if you don't. . ."  
  
She laughed. "I'd love too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
She nodded, before remembering she was on the phone. "Really."  
  
"Great, see you later then."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Sarah sat on her bed, surrounded by her messy room. She clutched her teddy to her chest, her phone by her side, in easy reach should it ring. There she was spending boxing day all alone. Her room had never seemed so empty, so quiet, as she stared absently in to space, closed in by the four walls.  
  
She reached to her phone, but withdrew her hand. She should take her bosses advice, Harry had told her to make a move and basically 'put everyone out of their misery'. But no matter what happened. Family had to come first. Her hand stretched out again, but just as she reached her phone to dial Karl's' number, it started ringing.  
  
She answered it in a fluster. "Hello, Hun." She said. But instead of her brother's drawling voice, someone spoke who was full of life, someone she had been dying to hear from.  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
"Karl?"  
  
"Sarah."  
  
"Karl."  
  
"How are you? I just rang to see if you had a good Christmas."  
  
"You know the usual." She said, trying desperately to stop her voice from shaking. "How about you?"  
  
"Lonely." He said, softly.  
  
Her heart missed a few beats, as his voice filled her soul.  
  
"I was just wondering what you're doing today?"  
  
"Nothing." She said, quickly.  
  
"Great, 'cause I was wondering if you're not doing anything. . ."  
  
"I'm not." She breathed.  
  
". . .if you want to go out somewhere?"  
  
"I'd love too." She said.  
  
After Karl had put the phone, Sarah laughed with happiness, closing her eyes to check she wasn't dreaming.  
  
Two hours later the doorbell rang. She flung on her coat, and picked up her phone from the table. But then on her way to the door she stopped dead, and looking at the phone in her hands she walked back. Family came first, but today was an exception. Today, Sarah came first. She dropped the phone back down on the table, and ran to the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
Natalie kicked the door to her house opened, and stepped inside out of the cold. She pulled the gloves from her hands, and began to straighten her hair in the mirror.  
  
"Natalie, come look!" Her little cousin called.  
  
Natalie followed the voice into the living room, and there on the table lay a dozen red roses. She ran to them, with a small scream of delight.  
  
She pulled open the card.  
  
'Natalie, hope these flowers brightens you up, on this cold day. Just as your smile lights up my life. All my love David (prime minister).  
  
"Who are they off, plumpy?" Her father asked.  
  
"You can't call her that anymore, dear. She's dating the Prime Minister." Her mother said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~ 


	3. Harry and Mia

A/N Thanks for all the reviews. My Harry and Mia story!! More to come of the other characters, I promise. Please be nice!! ^_^  
  
Harry and Mia.  
  
Harry grumbled as he slammed the car door. The day had just gone from bad to worse. The alarm clock the children had bought him for Christmas, had gone off an hour late. The traffic moved only an inch every hour, and to top it all, he had a very abusive argument with an incompetent woman driver. But that wasn't what was bothering him. His first day back at work after Christmas and he was late.  
  
Mia sat at her desk, the email she had just had been delivered, and read. She clicked the pen in her red nailed hands, on and off in an annoying manner.  
  
Harry stormed up the stairs, but stepped dead at the sight of his P.A.  
  
"Ah, Mia." He said.  
  
She smiled, laying the pen down on the desk, her hands went to her neck, where she fingered the expensive gold chain.  
  
"Good. . .good Christmas, was it?" He asked.  
  
She nodded, slowly. "And you?"  
  
"Fine." He turned to open the door to his office.  
  
"Sarah's not going to be in today boss, family problems." She said, savouring her words.  
  
Harry nodded. He pushed open the door to his office and stepped inside. He was getting worried about Sarah, she was having an increasing amount of time off due to 'family problems'. At least they would be spared a day of her phone ringing constantly. Maybe they should ban mobiles from the office. . . Harry was interrupted in his chain of thought by a knock at the door.  
  
Mia walked in, and placed the papers on his deck, one hand still fingering her necklace.  
  
She smiled at him. "Hope everything is in order."  
  
He looked at her confused, he had been thinking about Karen, but surely Mia wouldn't have known that. . .  
  
"The paperwork." She said, with such an air of simplicity, that he felt himself falling for her again. She was definitely one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. From her slinky, soft black hair, to her sandaled slender feet. The sway of her walk, as she left the office left Harry bewildered. He looked across at the picture of Karen and the children watching him from the desk.  
  
He sat in his comfy office chair, staring at the door, the papers lying untouched on the desk. The phone began to ring, but he ignored it, and after about thirty rings, silence prevailed once more in the room.  
  
Later on in the morning, Mia returned.  
  
"I'm going on my lunch in a hour, I was wondering if you would like to come along?"  
  
"I don't think so." Harry began.  
  
"My treat, to say thank you." She finished. "And I won't take no for an a answer." She smiled, seductively.  
  
The fact that she wouldn't accept no partnered with the one that Harry desperately couldn't refuse, meant an arrangement was made, and Mia trooped happily from the office.  
  
As he sat back in the chair, the eyes of his faithful wife, stared from their wooden photo frame, not in a menacing, but almost disappointed, hurt way. He began to feel guilty, when the telephone rang once more, bringing him from his silent stupor.  
  
"Yes." He said, as he picked up the receiver.  
  
"Oh Harry, thank God. It's Charlotte, she's really ill. I picked her up from school, but I have to go into work this afternoon, I need you to come home and sit with her. . ."  
  
"Why what's wrong with her?" Harry asked, concerned.  
  
"She's got flu, look I've got to go, just come home at lunch, I'm sure they won't mind if you take half the day off to look after your sick daughter."  
  
"No, course not, it's just, well we're bogged down with work here and. . ."  
  
"Harry your daughter is more important. I need to be out the house at one, so get here as soon as possible."  
  
The phone went dead. And now Harry had about two minutes to make a decision that was to last a life time. He could go straight home to his family, where he should be, where he had vowed in front of God to be. Or go out for a quick lunch with a college and go home an hour later.  
  
Someone knocked on the door, it creaked open, and Mia appeared.  
  
"Ready?" She asked, with smile.  
  
Harry stood up and grabbed his coat, he took one last look at the picture on his deck, before following Mia out of the office.  
  
As they got to the car, Harry seemed to change his mind. "I'm sorry Mia, I have to be somewhere. Some other time."  
  
She nodded, and bit her lip, trying to hide her disappointment. "Some other time." She agreed.  
  
Harry hopped into his car, and drove slowly home through the lunch time traffic. As he pulled on to the drive, and reluctantly approached the sick house, he thought at least he had done the right thing. Like with Sarah, family always came first, well most of the time. Never mind, he still had 'some other time' to look forward to. 


	4. Juliet and Peter

A/N Hey, thanks for all the reviews people!! Sorry this chapter is Juliet and Peter. BUT Jamie and Aurelia are coming next chapter. . .if you review. . .*cruel snigger*  
  
Juliet and Peter  
  
Juliet and Peter sat on the couch, watching television. There wasn't much on, so Juliet was mindlessly flicking through the channels. Married life had been much what she had expected. No surprises yet then. But Peter wasn't just her husband, he was like her best friend as well. They got on so well together, discussing rather then arguing when they didn't agree one hundred percent on something.  
  
And so they were sitting, curled up together on the couch. Peter had his arm around his wife, and Juliet held the remote in her slender hand.  
  
Eventually after channel skipping for about twenty minutes she gave up, and tossed the remote control onto the coffee table.  
  
"Don't know why we pay the license." She said, with a laugh.  
  
He reached forward and kissed her, gently caressing her soft cheek. "Let's not bother next year."  
  
She had just put her arms around him when the doorbell rang.  
  
She stood up. "I'll get it."  
  
"Leave it." He said, grabbing her hand.  
  
She pulled away. "I'll get rid of them."  
  
He groaned, as they broke apart, and she ran down the stairs. She pulled open the front door with a sigh, expecting her mother, or some one selling something. Neither were a good prospect. But instead it was Mark standing on the step.  
  
She gasped. "Mark?"  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's only me." Mark shouted up the stairs. "Mind if I come in?"  
  
She shook her head, awkwardly.  
  
"Here," he handed her a parcel. "Late Christmas present."  
  
She looked at it for a second or two. "Come up." She led the way up the stairs.  
  
"Mark." Peter said, greeting his friend.  
  
"Hope I haven't called at a bad time."  
  
"No, course not, sit down." He turned to Juliet. "What's that?"  
  
"Present off Mark." She ripped open the paper, not wanting to seem to enthusiastic. What greeted her eyes caused her to burst out laughing.  
  
"Is this a joke?"  
  
"I saw it and couldn't resist."  
  
In her hands she held a board game. Popular test for couples, to see how much they really knew about each other. Mr and Mrs.  
  
"I can't believe you." She said shaking her head.  
  
"Fancy a game?" Peter asked.  
  
"What. . .now?" she stuttered.  
  
"Why not? I'll ask the questions." Mark grabbed the board game, and began to set it out on the coffee table.  
  
Juliet sighed. She didn't like the idea of the Mr and Mrs game.  
  
"Okay, first question. Peter, what would be Juliet's ideal gift? Jewellery? Perfume? Or a CD/DVD?"  
  
Peter turned and smiled. "Easy, she'd love a nice item of jewellery, right?"  
  
Juliet smiled and nodded.  
  
The game continued, Juliet seemed to get most of her questions right, and Peter the same. And then they came to the last question. The clock had chimed ten, and Juliet began to clear the glasses away. She wished Mark would go, she didn't like being in the same room with her. He was something she couldn't have.  
  
"This is a stupid game." She murmured.  
  
"Hey, Mark when you find yourself a girl, I'm gonna torture you too."  
  
Mark couldn't stop himself looking up at Juliet, as she brushed past. "Last question." He cleared his throat. "Mark, what is Juliet's. . ." he paused and looked up. ". . .fantasy?"  
  
Peter looked down at the patterned carpet, thinking. "Er. . .firemen?" He said, with a laugh.  
  
Mark shook his head. "No, Juliet's fantasies go deeper then lust, her hearts utmost desire is power. She is a sensual woman, needing a powerful man. She fantasies of being famous, her fifteen minutes in the limelight."  
  
Juliet gasped.  
  
Peter looked first from Juliet and then to Mark. Mark began to shuffle the cards around in his hands, refusing to look at either.  
  
"You're right Peter, it's firemen." Juliet said.  
  
Juliet turned to her husband in shock, he gave a surprised kind of splutter. The evening had ended badly. Juliet packed up the game, and almost threw it on top of the tall cabinet, it sat up there along with scrabble, and 'Who wants to be a millionaire?' both games of which had caused arguments. I mean surely zerda is a word, right? And Peter definitely heard the question wrong, and now they were joined by 'Mr and Mrs'.  
  
Juliet showed Mark to the door. He turned round, about to say something, but thought better of it.  
  
"Mark. . ."  
  
"I know. . .I know I can't have you. . ."  
  
"Mark. . ."  
  
"And I'm sorry. I wish you and Peter the best of luck."  
  
She grinned. "I want you to come round this weekend."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Peter and I are having a new year's party. I'm going to set you up, there's a wonderful girl, works with Peter's friends husband, Mia. You'll love her."  
  
Mark sighed. "This is what it's come too, you finding me a date."  
  
"Well, the sooner you find a girl, the sooner you can play that fabulous game you bought."  
  
He smiled, sarcastically. "Thanks, but no thanks."  
  
"You'll come, it wouldn't be a party without you. And I hope when I finally do become famous, it is for longer then fifteen minutes." She said, stepping back and shutting the door, gently.  
  
She sighed and walked back up the stairs to her husband.  
  
"It's not such a bad game really." Peter said, taking a sip of tea.  
  
She shook her head, with a laugh. "No I suppose not. Oh I invited Mark to the party. . ."  
  
"Did you? Good. You know something Ju. . ."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I have a feeling he fancies you."  
  
She shook her head, with a reassuring smile. "Nonsense." 


	5. Jamie and Aurelia

****

A/N Okay, sorry for the long wait, hope it's worth it. I think I might be taking away from the magic of the love between Aurelia and Jamie, so feel free to offer harsh constructive criticism. Anyway, anything in italics is to be said in Portuguese, unfortunately I don't know that language, and the online translators don't often work. So use your imagination. Please R&R. Thanks. 

Jamie and Aurelia

Jamie and Aurelia were back in France. They sat together on the breezy veranda of the peaceful cottage. The sun shone warmly overhead, and most of the clouds had been driven from the sky. The typewriter was sitting on the table in front of them, but Jamie had no desire to use it. Pressing those noisy letter keys would destroy the tranquillity of their own little world. Because that's what it was. Their own little world, and they were the only occupants. 

Aurelia sat watching the gentle breeze which was rippling the lake. It was the lake of love. Well, that's what she thought anyway. It was the place where she had first discovered Jamie. Before that time, she had just been the cleaner, the cleaner who couldn't speak English. When she returned to Portugal, she had never forgotten that day in the lake, she had jumped in to save some of Jamie's papers. Nor did she forget Jamie. In fact, her memories of France played so much on her mind, she had taken it upon herself to learn English, even though she doubted she would ever see him again. 

But then he had appeared at the restaurant where she worked and proposed to her in front of everyone. 

Jamie turned to her, about to say something, but the words seemed to fail him so he just smiled instead. She smiled back, with a laugh, and turned once more to the water. He put his arm around her, lovingly. 

"Do you remember the eels?" He asked her.

She smiled but shook her head, maybe her English wasn't so good after all.

He sighed, and began trying to translate it in to Portuguese. It was amazing really that they were so close due to the hardships in language. 

"_Do you drink the eels?"_

She laughed. "Drinker?" She said, in her soothing accent.

He raised his eyebrows, confused. 

"I remember," she said, softly. 

He took her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers. 

"You never finish book?" She asked. 

He shook his head. "I lost interest in the end. My hero accidentally killed himself, and after that the heroine ran away with the werewolf. . ."

She laughed. "I am like the heroine."

He smiled. "In what way?"

"I run away with werewolf!"

He laughed. "No, I think you've got the wrong word there." 

They decided to have the wedding in France, after all it was where they had originally met, and it was such a beautiful place. Therefore, Aurelia's family were coming from Portugal, and Jamie's friends from England. 

Daniel was bringing his new girlfriend Carol, Peter and Juliet were bringing Mark and Mia, and to end it it was Karen and Harry. Quite a crowd from the other side of the water. 

__

"I can wait not when I make you mine." He said softly. 

She smiled, but did not bother to correct him. It was sweet when he got the odd word wrong. After all no one was perfect. 

The wedding day came quickly. Aurelia looked beautiful in her white dress, with her sister plodding along by her side. The best man was Daniel, and little Sam looked adorable in his suit. 

It was a perfect day, the sun shone warmly, and everything seemed to be going according to plan. 

"Do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?"

__

"Yes, I do." Aurelia said, in Portuguese. 

"She said yes!" Jamie turned round and shouted to the crowd. There was a laugh, and smiles. 

The ceremony continued. 

"If anyone knows any lawful reason why these two cannot be joined in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their breath." 

Silence fell on the hall.

Aurelia smiled at Jamie. 

"Then, I now. . ."

"Wait!" There was a cry.

Jamie turned round, and standing in the doorway of the church stood a very flustered looking woman. 

"Jenny?" He cried. 

She sighed, and began walking down the aisle in her faded jeans and rock café T-shirt. 

"I made a mistake, Jamie." She sniffed. "And I can't watch you marry someone else until you've listened to what I've got to say."

Jamie was shocked. Ever since Jenny had left with his brother, he'd been depressed, he'd sloped off to France on his own, imagining weeks of loneliness. Instead, Aurelia had been there to brighten up his days./ He loved her beyond words, but he'd loved Jenny too, surely he couldn't just ignore her.

There was complete silence in the hall, even the children were watching. Jamie's niece and nephew remembered Jenny, she had been a kind woman, who shone happy most of her days. They hadn't really understood when she went away. 

"Aurelia. . ." He stuttered, turning back to her. "This is Jenny, my ex…my ex…a friend."

"Pleased to meeter you." Aurelia said, holding out her laced hand. 

Jenny didn't take it. She tossed back her brown hair, tucking it behind her ears. "At least listen to what I have to say, Jamie. You loved me once, and for the sake of that, just listen. Please." 

"I'm getting married, Jenny." He said, softly, taking hold of Aurelia's hand.

Aurelia's father stood up. _"What's going on? We did not agree on two wives!" _

"I'm not trying to stop you Jamie, I just want to talk." She insisted. "Danny was a mistake."

"He is also my brother. How could you Jenny? How? No I've put all that behind me, I love Aurelia, and I shall marry her now."

"Just talk to me, you'll regret it if you don't. And what does it matter, just five minutes, Jamie. Five minutes." 

"Is there somewhere we can talk in private?" He asked the vicar.

"Just through the back." Was the reply.

"Come on." Said Jamie, indicating. 

Jenny went first, without a single look back. He turned to Aurelia. _"I will be not five minutes."_ He said, letting her hand drop to her side.

She watched as he followed Jenny. This was not how she had imagined her wedding day. 

**A/N As I don't know their names Jenny is Jamie's girlfriend from the beginning, and Danny is the big bad brother. Review? **


	6. Jamie and Aurelia Part Two

__

A/N Another chapter! Thanks for the reviews. Please read, and take your time to click on the purple button! Thanks a million!

Jamie and Aurelia Part Two

"Just listen to me Jamie. . ."

"You've got five minutes, that's all. I shouldn't even listen to you. But just for the sake of old times. . ."

"I love you, Jamie." She said, softly.

He stopped dead. "You what?"

"I love you. What I had with Danny. .."

Jamie laughed softly. "Now you've just ruined it see Jen, you mentioned love and Danny in the same sentence. Look you've already wrecked my wedding day and considerably distressed my wife."

"She's not your wife yet." She replied, pointedly. She sat down on the bench, and indicated next to her. Jamie stared for a moment with suspicion before sitting down.

"I'm sure the reverend has other weddings to do." He grumbled, in annoyance.

She reached for his hand. "So you can get married another day. I think it's more important that you hear exactly what I have to say."

He snatched his hand away and indicated to the finger next to his pinkie on his left hand. "See this," he cried.

She nodded, reluctantly.

"That is where Aurelia's ring will be in a few moments."

She laughed, softly. "You really think you can marry her, and walk away from me without even wondering what I have come to say?" She demanded.

"I think I'd survive, I have Aurelia now and nothing else matters."

"Jamie!" She yelled. "You've known her a matter of months, you don't even speak the same language for pities sake! What we had was so special, so much more…"

"It clearly meant little to you." He replied, harshly.

"How can you say that?!" She demanded. "After all we have been through, how can you accuse me of not caring?"

"Oh come on big boy, I want to do you at least twice before Jamie gets in!" He imitated in a girlie voice.

She flinched and turned away. "I didn't want to do it." She said, quickly.

"Oh really?" He laughed. "Well, it didn't sound much like you were being raped."

"Don't be crude, Jamie. It's just that you were never there, you were always working, glued to your typewriter twenty three hours a day, and for the other hour you slept next to me snoring horrendously." She said, defensively.

"So you thought you'd have some fun with my brother? Look it doesn't matter anyway, it's all water under the bridge." He indicated to his suit, and pulled the bow tie tighter around his neck. "Today I am getting married, and it is not to you." He got up, and started to walk away.

"I love you."

"Words can't make everything alright again, besides you lost the right to that phrase when you bonked my brother."

"Jamie, don't say it like that…"

"Oh I'm sorry, would you like me to pretty it up for you. How about my brother having a better relationship with my girlfriend then I do?"

She shook her head, miserably. "You can't marry her, Jamie. She's not right for you. We were so perfect together, and…I wrecked that, I can see that now, but I needed someone, and Danny was just there."

"So if it wasn't Danny it would have been the postman, the bloke who works at the fish counter in Sainsburys?" He demanded.

"Don't be ridiculous." She chided, running her hands, gently through her hair. "Now come and sit back down."

"You know, if your aim was to tear out my heart you succeeded, if it weren't for Aurelia, I don't know what I would have done." He said, wistfully.

"You don't love her."

"I learnt Portuguese for her."

"You learnt yoga for me."

"I paid for a first class ticket on Christmas day to get to her, and proposed in front of a room full of strangers." He said. "And now I'm going to marry her."

He turned back and watched as tears began to appear in her eyes. "And you're not invited."

"I wouldn't stay to watch you make a total fool of yourself. Jamie, one day you're going to be a fantastic novelist, and she, well, she's only going to hold you back. I never tried to stop you working Jamie, never."

"And you said that's why you slept with my brother. Maybe if you'd just spoken to me. You see Aurelia and I can talk about anything."

"I was scared of losing you."

"Oh spare me, Jen, please. That has got to be the worst excuse for an affair I have ever heard. And if we can't be honest with each other, what type of future do we have?"

"Then you admit we could have a future?"

"That's not what I meant. Look Jenny, it's time to move on, I see Danny gave you the elbow, so you come crawling back to me."

"I dumped Danny because I couldn't bare what we had done to you! I tried to find you!"

"Well, I was in France believe it or not, where we should have been together, and instead I met Aurelia. And she made my life so much better. So in a way I'm glad you slept with Danny, the two of you deserve each other."

Jenny jumped up from the bench, and grabbed his shoulders. He felt uncomfortable being so close to her, whilst his bride to be was standing on the other side of the door.

"I have never regretted anything so much in my life." She whispered.

He shook his head. "It's not good enough."

"Isn't everyone entitled to one mistake? Just one! I've always been there for you, always supported you, and you're willing to throw that away for a moment of weakness?"

"I'm throwing nothing away, I have found something better."

She nodded, and wiped her eyes.

"No matter what you say or do I will never take you back, so you might as well leave."

Her hand reached up and touched his face. "Just a goodbye kiss then." She said, stuttering. She leaned forward and their lips connected. Jamie pulled back instantly, appalled and shocked, but it was too late.

He heard a gasp from behind and span round in time to see a glimmer of white disappear back through the door. Aurelia had seen them.


	7. Jamie and Aurelia Part Three

A/N Another chapter, with a few more of the characters in, hopefully everyone is in character!!

Jamie and Aurelia part Three.

"_What's going on?" _Her father demanded as she emerged from the back room. The tears shone clearly in her dark eyes, and she had ripped off her lacy wedding gloves from her slender hands. Her manicured nails shone in the pearlescent light, but no one was looking at her hands, unfortunately. They were all staring at her miserable face. Her sister waddled up to her side. She didn't have the most comforting temperament in the world, but at least she was willing. "_He is lying scum?" _She asked.

But this seemed to upset her sister even more. Aurelia just shook her head, indicating she didn't want to talk about it.

"_The wedding is off." _She told her father, he stared at her flabbergasted, and angry. Although, he would losing her income from her job at the restaurant, it was taking a load off his mind to know at least one of his daughters was settled and happily married. He looked at his other daughter in disgust, there was little chance she would ever find a husband.

The rest of the crowd just stared. She turned to them as she wiped her eyes.

"The wedding is not on." She told them in broken English. She looked so small as she stood before them, like a mouse in a room of cats.

Peter turned to Juliet. "I better go and check on Jamie."

She nodded. "I'll go and see Aurelia." And the newly married couple parted.

Juliet got up and ran to Aurelia's side. The bride to be had pulled off her veil and cast it down on the floor. "What's going on?" She asked, putting her arm around her shoulders.

Jamie suddenly appeared from the back room with Jenny behind him. She looked slightly shocked, but he had a face of devastation.

"Aurelia, we need to talk."

She stared at him for a moment or two, shaking her head. Her gaze then left her fiancée and went instead to his ex-girlfriend standing behind him. He followed her gaze, and his heart sank.

"Aurelia!" He yelled, as she turned and fled from the church, leaving a very shocked selection of friends and family, and a weeping husband to be.

"_What have you done to my daughter?" _Her father demanded.

But Jamie didn't have time to defend himself to the angry father, the most important thing at that moment in time was to get Aurelia back. He was about to follow her out of the church when Juliet clutched his arm.

"Is that such a good idea, Jamie?" She asked, rather sheepishly. "I'll go and talk to her if you want."

"I have to tell her I love her!" He screamed, trying to get past her.

Jenny stood behind, watching with some amusement.

"Let her cool off a bit first, I'll go after her and make sure she's alright and then you can talk to her. She knows you love her Jamie, she's just finding it hard right now." Juliet said, glaring at Jenny.

Jamie nodded, and collapsed into one of the church benches.

"Stay with him, Peter." Juliet said, kissing her husband on the cheek, before retreating out into the courtyard.

She was about to call for Aurelia when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Peter I…" She began. "Mark."

He smiled. "Thought I'd come with you, I like Aurelia she's a good girl." He explained, blushing slightly.

"Would you rather not stay here with Jamie?" She asked, shaken.

He shook his head. "Nah, I think it's Aurelia who needs our support." And without another word, he put his arm around her shoulders and walked her though the church gates, the confetti crunching under their feet. They looked like a newly married couple.

"I'm glad you came." Juliet said, softly as they approached the bench on which Aurelia was weeping.

They sat down, one either side of her.

"Aurelia?"

"They were kissing." She cried.

"What?" Juliet asked.

"Jamie and that woman, they were kissing!" She sobbed. _"After all the things he has said to me, I cannot believe he does not love me!"_

Mark shifted uncomfortably, as he stared over Aurelia's head and met eyes with Juliet.

"It's okay, Aurelia." Juliet said, smiling at her. "It might have been perfectly innocent. A goodbye kiss."

"He kissed another woman, when he should have been walking I down the aisle." She wept.

"It's not excusable, and we're not trying to defend what he's done, Aurelia." She said, quickly. "Jenny's nobody, she's history. I remember when they were going out, they were never meant to be. Not like you and Jamie, you are perfect for each other."

"I thought so." She said, drying her eyes, on her white sleeve. "But now I am not so sure."

"Then talk to him." Mark said, speaking for the first time. "I can respect what Jenny has done. She has to get her feelings out before you marry." He said, staring at Juliet. "It's important to be honest. But it doesn't mean he feels the same way about her. But you have to find out, even if there is the slightest chance…" He whispered.

She stared at him, bemused. _"He said he loved me."_

"Aurelia, why don't you talk to him?"

She shook her head, dislodging her hair. "I don't want to."

"You could be throwing away everything if you don't." Mark warned her.

She got up from the bench. "I think I want to be on my own." She declared.

"Where will you be?" Juliet said, jumping up next to her.

She shrugged.

"Aurelia!" She cried, trying to stop her walking away. "If you turn away now, you'll kill Jamie. He loves you so much. Jenny destroyed him once, don't let her do it again."

She didn't reply she just turned away. Juliet watched as she sloped down the road.

"She'll be ok." Mark claimed. "I meant what I said you know, about telling someone you love them before it is too late."

She nodded, and turned away. He grabbed her hand, and pulled her back down to the bench.

"You have already told me, Mark. And I have told you where my heart lies." She said, softly. "I must get back to Peter now."

She got up and walked away, back towards the church.

He muttered softly to himself. "I can't let you go, Juliet."

* * *

"I think you should leave." A disgruntled Mia said to Jenny. The ex girlfriend had been sitting at the back, quietly watching Jamie, and contemplating her next move. She stared up in annoyance at the intrusion to her thoughts.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You're not welcome here?" Said the black haired office worker.

"This is a church." Jenny replied. "For members of the public."

"And this is a private ceremony." Mia said, but she couldn't be bothered arguing, so she turned and walked away. On the way back to her seat she spotted Harry and Karen chattering together. She resisted the urge to go and speak to them. She desperately wanted to see Harry, but he had made it clear at their last meeting that his family came first.

Instead she trooped back to her seat beside Karl. He too looked terribly lonely and bored. He was at that time trying to get a signal on his phone so as to ring Sarah. Sarah, of course, could not make it to the wedding as her brother had taken a turn for the worse, and she decided, rather selflessly, to stay at home, much to Karl's annoyance.

"I wish that woman would get lost, when will she realise she's not welcome here!" Mia cried, angrily.

Karl managed a small smile, as he shook his phone in anger.

"Oh you are not going to believe this!" Mia said, as she turned round.

Karl raised his eyes to meet hers.

"That prat Colin is trying to chat her up!"

* * *

"She'll come round. I mean come on, mate, it was like one kiss." Peter said, trying to be reassuring.

"I can't believe how stupid I have been, I have forsaken a whole life of love for one stupid worthless moment." Jamie said, softly, more to himself then to Peter.

"I've come here to see you get married, and I'm not leaving til I do." He joked, in an attempt to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

"I can't live without her!" He told Peter. "What if I've blown it?"

**

* * *

**

A/N Please Review!


	8. Jamie and Aurelia Part Four

****

A/N Thanks for reading. I only found out recently that there was in fact a Love Actually section! Very cool! Anyway, this would have been posted a lot sooner, but not only did delete one of my fics, but they all stopped me uploading for over a week! Anyway, enough of my moaning, please enjoy the chapter.

Jamie and Aurelia part Four.

"Yeah, I've got my own catering business." Colin told Jenny.

She smiled at him politely. "Fascinating."

"Uh huh. Work my own hours, and all the food I can eat."

She laughed, kindly. "Sounds great."

* * *

At that point in time, Juliet and Mark arrived back at the church. Aurelia's father, who had been arguing rather angrily with Jamie in Portuguese, stepped up to her.

__

"Where is Aurelia?" He demanded.

"I beg your pardon?" Juliet said.

"He said, where is Aurelia." Jamie translated, miserably.

Mark cleared his throat and stepped forward, rather awkwardly. "She's gone back to her hotel."

__

"What you say?"

Jamie sighed, in despair, as he began to translate for Aurelia's father. When they had finally explained to him, where Aurelia had gone, and what sort of mood she was in. He declared he was leaving, but promised to return for a quiet word with Jamie. Though not for sentimental reasons, but the financial implications of calling off the wedding. As always, he was interested in money.

* * *

"So would you like to come out with me some time?" Colin asked, oblivious to the scenes going on around him.

Jenny snatched back her hand. "No thanks," she said, pushing herself up, her eyes fixed on Jamie.

"I've been flirting with you for like five minutes the least you could do is give me a reason." Colin said, in a pretending to be hurt voice.

"Because I'm going over there to get my ex back." She replied, as she began to push her way through the guests.

"Hmm not the usual answer I get." Colin shrugged as he walked off. The only girl left was the bride, and for the first time, it seemed like he was in with a chance.

* * *

Jamie had managed to force his way out of the church, his feet crunching the confetti as he chased after Aurelia's family as they were making their way to the hotel.

"Wait!" He shouted. "I need to talk to her."

__

"What?"

"One moment. I need to speak to she." Jamie panted, in broken Portuguese.

The father just turned and carried on walking, her sister indicated that he should follow.

__

"Please sir, that girl means nothing to me, it is Aurelia I love, and want to marrying." He insisted.

__

"You spoke to her before the wedding, you should have left it 'til afterwards."

"I know, I know…"

"Or better still, you could have tried not to kiss her!"

They walked in silence after that, though Jamie could tell he was itching to give him another lecture, or perhaps ask for a refund. They got to the hotel, but Jamie was told to wait in the parlour until Aurelia came down.

He flopped down in one of the armchairs, and stared, unblinkingly at the staircase. But no one came down. He gave up waiting, and ran up the stairs. He didn't have qany idea which room was Aurelia's so started shouted down the corridor.

"Aurelia!" He yelled, hammering on the walls. "Aurelia."

Disgruntled couples emerged from their rooms.

"Hey, mate keep the noise down!" One man complained, others were not so understandable.

"It's ok, he's with me." Aurelia said, softly.

"Aurelia."

"You've got five minutes Jamie." She said, stepping aside, and letting him into her room.

She had taken off her wedding dress, and there were black streaks working their way down her face. She sat down on the chair, and stared at him, without emotion.

"I love you Aurelia." He began. It was not what she was expecting. Her last boyfriend had cheated on her as well, and his explanation had started with a long winded excuse, and how it wasn't his fault, and how he was sorry. She'd expected Jamie to follow the same route.

"I love you so much, and I know that I have to spend the rest of my life with you, because there is no one in the world I could possibly adore more then I adore you." He said, softly.

Aurelia still didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say.

"I know I've messed up, and I'm sorry. But all you need to know is that I love you." He said, taking hold of her hand, wet from tears.

She sniffed and turned away, to hide her watering eyes. "Why did you talk to her before we married?" She asked.

"Because I wanted it out the way, so I could marry you, and be with you. I wanted to make it clear to her that when she cheated on me, she did me the greatest service possible. Without her and my toe-rag brother, I would never have found you."

"Why did you kiss her?" Here come the excuses, she thought. He had started slightly different from her other boyfriend, but doubtless they would end the same way.

"I made a mistake."

She stared at him in surprise.

"Because I hurt you, and in turn that has hurt me. I promised myself it would be the one thing I never did, and as we're walking down the alter I did it. I hurt you."

She grasped his hand, and stood up. She reached in and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I'll marry you."

"Still?" He exclaimed in joy, and threw his arms around her.

She smiled. "If you kill her."

His face dropped, and he stared at her in surprise.

"I'm kidding!" She laughed, putting her arms around his neck.

* * *

"Not quite as smooth as our wedding, eh?" Peter said.

"What, sorry?" Juliet asked. She was barely listening, all she was thinking about was Mark. What he'd said to her, could he still have feelings for her? She thought he'd moved on.

"I said, not quite as smooth as our wedding, eh?"

"Oh, no." She laughed, softly. "But I'm sure they'll work it out."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She said, as he reached in to kiss her. She turned her head slightly, and his lips fell on her cheek.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

She nodded. "Fine." But then she fell silent, again her thoughts were given up to Mark.

"I wonder if we should book a few extra days in the hotel." Peter continued.

"Hmm, why?" Juliet asked, rather sharply.

"Well, they'll have to rearrange the wedding, and I thought we could do a bit of sight seeing, just the two of us." Peter said.

"Of course, whatever." She said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"For a walk, clear my head a bit, it has been rather a trying morning."

"I'll come with you." He said, as he made to follow.

"I'd rather be on my own." She said, softly as she walked away, almost colliding into Mia, as she crossed the church.

* * *

Karen, Harry and Daniel all sat together, all looking rather depressed. Karen was watching Mia with a distinct look of disapproval. No matter how many times she tried, she never really got use to the idea of letting the Christmas Present go. She had forgiven Harry, but she just couldn't forget. The wrecked marriage between Aurelia and Jamie (even before it had come a marriage) had driven home a few home truths. Could she really trust Harry? Or would he be snogging Mia every time her back was turned?

Daniel was thinking about his wedding day, and of course, then thoughts switched to his wife's funeral. He had left little Sam at home, he was staying with Joanna's family whilst Daniel was in France for the wedding. The two of them were really good friends now. His relationship with a woman called Clara Matthews had fallen through pretty quickly, he just hadn't got over his late wife enough to start dating again.

And Harry, he was thinking about Karen, truly hoping that at last they were back on track.

* * *

"I can't wait to marry you, again, Aurelia." Jamie said, after the pair had finally let go of each other.

She laughed.

"I'll apologise to the vicar and arrange a new day as soon as possible."

She shook her head.

"What? But Aurelia I though…" He said, quickly.

She smiled to stop his flow of words. "I meant I don't want to get married here."

"Well, where then?"

"_England?"_ She suggested.

He smiled, and scooped her up in his arms.

* * *

****

A/N Hope you enjoyed the chapter? I had to get Jamie and Aurelia back together, they SO belong with each other. Anyway, future chapters will focus on some of the other characters including Peter/Juliet/Mark, Sarah/Karl and David/Natalie. Please keep reading, and don't forget to review.


	9. Sarah and Karl

A/N Thanks for the reviews, now I've tied up the Jamie/Aurelia story line I can concentrate on some other characters, this chapter is dedicated to Sarah/Karl! But it does have other characters in it as well! Thanks for reading, and please review on your way out!!

**jeyke**** - Thanks for reviewing. They removed my 'The Curse of the Pink Pearl' which was basically a parody of POTC, on the basis that it was written in script format! And because of that, I was banned from updating for a week. =(**

* * *

****

Sarah and Karl.

Sarah stared at the invitation with glee, at least now the wedding was in England it meant she could go and watch her friends get married. She had been so shocked when Karl had explained the situation over the phone.

She scooped the clothes off her floor and threw them on to the chair. She had been planning to do a bit of tidying up, but never really got round to it.

Karl was a bit late coming round, but that was to be expected, after all he had just flown in from France. She smiled as she opened the door.

"How is every body?" She asked.

"Fine." He nodded, following her into the lounge/dining room.

"Most of them still out there?"

"Yeah, Aurelia and Jamie, obviously, Harry and Karen, and a few others."

Sarah nodded, and an awkward silence fell between the two.

"Well, what a surprise, I can't believe Jenny showed up." Sarah exclaimed.

He shook his head. "No."

The silence fell again.

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

He nodded. "That would be nice."

She got up, and scurried to the kitchen.

"Look Sarah, I was thinking. Do you want to go to the wedding together? And then after the reception we can go on for a drink somewhere?" Karl asked.

Sarah popped her head round the door in surprise. "I'd love too."

"Great."

"Great."

* * *

The next day, Sarah sat at her desk, but for some reason she couldn't concentrate. The computer screen was a blur, and the figures on the spreadsheet meant nothing to her. Harry was still Portugal, he had rang ahead, complaining of delays, so the team were left to work without their boss.

Mia had managed to get a flight as all she required was a single, unfortunately they only had first class.

"Sarah, you okay?" She asked.

Sarah looked up. "Hmmm."

"You just don't seem to be doing much work." Mia said, softly.

Sarah reached for her mouse, and made a quick attempt to look at the screen.

"I didn't mean it in a nasty way." Mia said, quickly. "Do you wanna talk?"

Sarah stared at her confused, as all pretence of work disappeared. "Karl's asked me to go to the wedding with him."

"Well, what's wrong with that?" Mia sighed.

Sarah shrugged.

"Sarah?" Mia demanded, in a joking way.

She just shook her head. "Well, why aren't you working? You got your mind on a bloke?"

Mia turned away, a slight red tinge entered her pale cheeks. "Nope, I'm all alone."

"Doesn't stop you thinking." Sarah replied. "Who is it? Anyone I know?"

"Someone I can't have." Mia said.

Sarah looked past her to where Karl was typing at his computer.

"You love him don't you?" Mia asked, following her gaze.

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, I think I do."

"Then go for it."

She shook her head,. But didn't voice an argument.

At that point, Mia's phone started to ring, she walked over to her desk and picked it up.

"Hello…Harry." Her face lit up, and Sarah watched her intently.

"Sorry about that, yeah everyone's here, Louis has got a hangover, but the deal should be taken care off, Karl's taken over. But what about you?" She paused for his answer.

"Tomorrow? Great, I'll see you then, bye."

As she replaced the receiver, Sarah caught her eye. Mia shook her head angrily.

"This man your thinking off, it's Harry isn't it?"

"Sarah…"

"You fancy Harry…"

"Sarah."

"Karl." Sarah said, turning instantly to him.

"I was wondering if you fancied having lunch?"

She nodded. "Of course, I'll drop everything and come straight away."

Mia watched in relief as the two of them left. She collapsed back into her chair and reached for the phone. She had to find a date for the wedding, she couldn't show up on her own again. What about Mark? He was always on his own…

Karl led Sarah to the restaurant, it wasn't much, just a French style café really. They had a quick bite to eat, and were ready to return to the office.

"Sarah."

"Yes, Karl?" She smiled.

He fell silent, staring down at the grubby table cloth. "I...what are you doing tonight?"

She shrugged. "Nothing."

"Then would you like to…"

"Wait, it's the fifteenth today, it's my brother's birthday." She said, softly.

"Never mind then, some other time."

"Definitely."

* * *

The day of the wedding fast approached, Aurelia and Jamie were back in England. Jamie had another stag party, and the girls all assembled round in Juliet's flat for a drink before the wedding.

Sarah sat quietly in the background, sipping her wine, not joining in with the riotous girls. Aurelia, too, was quieter then normal, and it seemed to be Juliet, Judy and Mia, who insisted on getting drunk. Karen had come along, and brought Natalie with her, even though Natalie insisted she had nothing to do with Aurelia and Jamie, and didn't want to intrude.

"Nonsense, you're going out with my brother. That's good enough." Karen claimed.

Natalie smiled. "Okay then, and thanks."

Karen smiled, as she rang the doorbell. Her smiled fell when Mia opened the door, wearing a beautiful gold necklace around her pale neck.

Natalie noticed, and shuffled her feet awkwardly.

"Come in." Mia said, as she held the door open.

Karen didn't look at her, as she walked passed.

"Karen!" Aurelia cried, as she jumped up, and handed her friend a glass of wine.

Aurelia was the first to leave, she insisted on getting some sleep before her big day. The others gradually followed her, until only Juliet and Sarah were left.

Juliet began to tidy away the glasses, and just as Sarah was leaving she pulled out another bottle of wine.

"Oh come on, just stay for one more drink." She coaxed.

Sarah laughed and sat back down.

"The boys won't be back for ages." Juliet laughed. "I'll have Peter clambering in at three in the morning, and Mark kipping on the sofa."

Sarah smiled, softly. "Does it bother you that Peter spends so much time with Mark?"

Juliet shook her head. "Mark's very nice."

"Oh, I never got along with my boyfriend's mates, they were all complete jerks, that or they fancied me!" Sarah laughed, taking a swig of wine.

Juliet forced herself to smile. "Well, Peter isn't my boyfriend, he's my husband, and there's no point quibbling over his mates."

"So you don't like Mark?"

Juliet sighed. "Yes I do, stop twisting things. So what about you and Karl? How's that going?"

It was Sarah's turn to shuffle awkwardly. "Fine."

"Code word for…not good." Juliet replied.

Sarah just shook her head. "I've gotta go. I'll see you at the wedding." She set her wine glass down on the table and got up.

Juliet showed her to the door. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

Aurelia and Jamie got married the next day, and there was no one spoiling it for them. Jenny was nowhere to be seen, but Jamie had made it pretty clear he didn't care about her any more. They stood before the alter, and just before Aurelia said I do, she looked up into his eyes.

"_Do you promise to love forever?" _She asked.

His eyes watered slightly. _"Forever."_

She turned to the Reverend. "I do."

Karl turned to Sarah, and took her hand in his. "Aren't you glad they split up in France?" He laughed.

She smiled. "Karl…I…"

But she didn't get a chance to finish, Aurelia and Jamie were walking back down the alter, with Judy and Lulia (Aurelia's sister) behind them. They both looked lovely in their satin bridesmaid dresses.

"Aurelia asked me to be a bridesmaid, but I thought they were getting married in France." Sarah explained quickly. "I would have looked lovely." She added, wistfully.

"You don't need a pretty dress to make you look gorgeous." Karl said, slipping his face over hers.

* * *

Mark sat with Mia, the two were barely talking, in fact the only conversation that had passed between them, was a quick observation from Mark, that Mia had a hang over. Mia was watching Harry and Karen, rather wistfully. The two were laughing and smiling, as Karen told him about the hen party, and then moved on to discuss Natalie.

Mark was watching Peter and Juliet, who seemed to be having a similar conversation about the previous night's parties.

"So, good party?" Mark asked, bringing himself back to reality.

Mia nodded. "You?"

"Yeah, it was okay."

"Where did you end up?" She asked, she had no real interest, but had to keep up the conversation to avoid the awkward silence. Mia and Mark were normally good friends, but at the moment she had a lot on his mind, and so did he.

"Some club in the West End, not bad really, Jamie paid for a lot of the drinks." He laughed.

"We just a few bottles of wine." Mia told him. "Did my boss behave himself?" She asked, in an offhanded sort of way.

Mark nodded. "He went home quite early, something about the babysitter I think." He explained.

Mia nodded, but couldn't think of a reply.

"So how was Juliet? He asked. "Peter was worrying about her all night." He added, hastily when she looked at him in surprise.

"She had fun. They've got a nice flat, haven't they?"

"It was a wedding present from her parents, I helped chose it."

"You really care about them, don't you?"

"Peter's my best mate."

"Both of them." She emphasised.

* * *

"Look Karl, I'm gonna have to shoot off, I'd said I'd pop in and see Matthew, I said I'd tell him all about the wedding." She said.

After the wedding they had gone on a to a privately rented hall, for a buffet and party. There was a champagne bottle on every table, and around the dance floor there was a neat arrangement of pick 'n' mix food.

Aurelia and Jamie had had the first dance of the evening, soon followed by Harry and Karen, Juliet and Peter, then Karl and Sarah. It seemed everyone was splitting up into couples, though a few stayed in threes, such as John, Judy, and Daniel.

"I thought we were going to go on for a drink afterwards."

"Some other time."

"It's always some other time with you." He replied, spitefully.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked, in surprise.

"All I want is to be with you Sarah, but you don't know how hard that is!" He complained. "Every time we make plans, you break them. I don't think I can take it any more."

"I thought you understood my predicament? You know it is hard for me, but I try my best!" She yelled.

Everyone turned round, to watch, as Sarah got up from the table, grabbed her shawl and marched across the dance floor.

Karl got up and ran after her. He grabbed her shoulders and forced her round. "Sarah! Of course I understand. I just want to be with you, Sarah, I'm not asking you to stop seeing your brother. I'm just asking you to see me."

She shook her head, and tried to pull away from him.

"Let me come with you."

"What?"

"Let me come with you to see, Matthew."

* * *

A/N So what do you think?


	10. Mark and Mia

****

A/N Sorry I haven't updated for ages, I've been working on other things. Anyway, here it is, Mark and Mia! Thanks for all the reviews, keep 'em coming!

Mark and Mia

"Mia…Mia…" Mark cried, pushing her gently. He had been trying to coax her awake for about ten minutes, but she was completely out of it. In the end he dug his hands underneath her, and rolled her forcefully off the couch.

She jumped up with an indignant start. Her pale face was makeup less, and her black hair crumpled and sticking out all over the place. But after the wedding the previous day she couldn't struggle home, and found herself crashing on Mark's sofa instead.

"Mark!" She screamed angrily.

He laughed as she stared in shock in the mirror. "Oh, how much did I have to drink last night?" She asked with a groan, gripping her forehead.

"Too much," He laughed, passing her a hairbrush.

"Do you remember anything about last night?" He asked, as he tidied the cushions on the sofa.

"My mind's a blank, I remember the first dance, and someone putting a bottle of champagne in my hand, and then…" She threw her arms in the air to show nothing.

He struggled to keep a straight face. "After consuming the bottle you got up on the table and tried to a pole dance."

"Oh I didn't, did I?" She asked, horrified.

"Harry had to help me get you home."

Now her face really fell. "He didn't did he? I wasn't sick on him or anything?" She asked, quickly.

He shook his head. "Nah, nothing like that. You up for driving home?"

She shook her head, and grasped her forehead. "No."

"Okay, well you might as well stay here for a bit then, I'm not going in work today either, and I doubt Harry is expecting you."

Mia shook her head, with a laugh. "Can't believe I made such a fool of myself."

"Well, you were very, very drunk."

"Don't try and excuse me." She said. "No, I'm going to go in."

"What?!" He demanded.

She got up, and grabbed her make up from her bag. And standing in front of the mirror, she tried to reduce the size of the bags under her eyes. "Don't suppose you get me an alka-seltzer?" She asked.

"Mia, you can't go to work, not like this. Half your office will be off anyway!" He insisted.

She ignored him, as she applied some blusher to try and take the attention off her eyes. "Can you give me a lift?"

"I'd like to, but I'm still feeling a bit tipsy." He replied. "Just stay here, eh? Ring Harry I'm sure he'll understand." He said, passing her the phone.

She took it off him reluctantly.

"Harry? Mia here, I won't be in today…sorry. Family crisis." She added, before putting the phone down.

"What did he say?"

"Oh he wasn't there, I just left a message."

"I bet he's off as well, though he did say something last night about spending some quality time with Karen."

"Really?" She asked, teeth clenched.

"Well, I'm just going to pop out for an hour." He said, going to get his coat.

She jumped up awkwardly. "Where are you going?"

"Well, I was going to go and see Juliet…and Peter. Why?"

"Look, I've just phoned in work to have the day off, 'cause you told me too. I'm not sitting in on my own."

Mark sighed and sat back down. "I suppose we'll just have to spend the day together then."

Mia nodded, stubbornly. "Yeah I suppose we will."

A few moments of silence followed.

"Tell you what, I'll come to Juliet and Peter's with you." Mia said, standing up and grabbing her coat.

Mia and Mark were warmly welcomed into Peter's flat. Peter was still wearing his pyjamas, and Juliet hastily threw on a dressing gown over her silk nightie.

"It was a beautiful ceremony, not quite as lovely as ours, but it was nice." Juliet said.

"You got awfully drunk last night, Mia." Peter reminded her.

She nodded. "I know…"

And so the conversation continued, about nothing in particular.

Juliet and Peter sat together on the sofa, and every so often one would reach in and kiss the other. Mark tried to ignore it, but he found himself looking away. Mia noticed and smiled inwardly. Mark was getting really embarrassed, and when Juliet and Peter finally broke apart.

Mia turned to Mark, grabbed his face and pulled his lips on to hers. Mark was as surprised as Juliet and Peter, but he played along well. Running his fingers through her short hair, as their lips locked.

"So, anyone for more tea?" Juliet asked, as they finally parted.

Mia shook her head. "No thanks, we better be going, Mark?"

Mark nodded, unable to speak.

"Peter, why don't you show them out, whilst I go and get dressed?" Juliet said. "Thanks for stopping by, Mark, Mia." She said, as she got up and walked into the kitchen with the empty cups.

Peter shut the door behind them as they left.

As they walked up the street Mia turned to Mark, awkwardly. "Sorry about that, but they were getting on my nerves, the perfect couple." She told him.

He laughed. "Well, you certainly shocked them, but not as much as you shocked me."

"It was good though, wasn't it?"

He nodded. "Yeah, you're not bad."

She smiled. "You've got to let her go."

"What are you talking about?"

"Juliet, you've got to let her go. She's married now, Mark, she chose Peter, and that's that."

"People make mistakes, loads of couples get divorced."

Mia shook her head. "And lot's stay together. They've got about as much chance of getting divorced as Harry and Karen."


	11. David and Natalie

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews, I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to update sooner. But at last it's half term and in between coursework I'm trying to update some of my stories. Rest assured I will not stop 'til I've finished! Anyway thanks for reading, please be so kind as to leave a review on your way out! **

**David and Natalie. **

Natalie set the letters down on the desk, and stared across at her boyfriend. He didn't even look up from the booklet he was reading. It was thick with official looking writing on the front.

"Something important?"

"Hmmm."

"What you are reading, is it something important?" Natalie asked, chirpily.

"Actually it's the instructions to the new DVD player; I can't seem to work the damn thing." David complained, throwing the book down on the desk.

Natalie couldn't help bursting out into laughter. "Is that all the PM does all day?"

"Pretty much, that and making out with his girlfriend."

"Now, now, Sir. Not whilst I'm working. Tea and biscuits?"

"Yes, the digestive ones with chocolate."

"Not for me thanks."

"Oh, you're not on another one of these diets are you? There is nothing wrong with you"

She sighed. "I know there's nothing wrong, but I want to have something right."

He nodded with a smile. "I know better then to argue. So what are we doing tonight?"

"Well, I thought you could come round to mine for dinner, and then we could spend the evening trying to get the DVD player to play Shaun of the Dead."

"Sounds perfect. But right now I suppose I should focus on some pressing matters." He waved a letter in front of her face.

"Oh no what's that? That ban for fireworks…"

"No, the bill for the new laptop."

"How did you ever get elected?" Natalie grabbed, grabbing the letter from his hands. She planted a kiss on his cheek, and left the office, returning a few minutes later with tea and biscuits.

"Stay for a bit…" David said, taking hold of her hand.

There was a knock at the door, and one of the MP's advisors appeared.

"Ah yes Douglas."

"I'll leave you alone." Natalie said, leaving the office.

She couldn't believe her luck, for the first time since she was twenty she was in a relationship she felt was actually going somewhere. She felt so comfortable around David, even though he was Prime Minister. Her family liked him, which was definitely a plus, and he seemed to like them, even the kids. She smiled to herself, as she strolled down the stairs at Number Ten

Downing Street. It was true the press had been a pain, broadcasting every little bit of their relationship, just waiting for David to slip up so they could blame it on Natalie. But after the confrontation with the president of the U.S.A, David had become a national hero, well loved by the people, and so it seemed had Natalie. She knew the tables could turn at any minute, and people could start to hate her, so she enjoyed the support whilst she could.

She returned to a quiet house, the children were at school and her parents at work. She perched contentedly in the living room, staring at the DVD player which was giving them so much trouble. If only she could fix it before David got home. Well after all, how hard could it be?

David arrived a little earlier then planned, and the kids were still charging round the living room, whilst a dejected Natalie stared at the TV screen.

"Not interrupting am I?"

She jumped up and threw her arms around him. "Course not! Now you lot off to bed!"

They went from the room rather reluctantly, steeling a glance back at the hugging couple. "I'm babysitting you see." Natalie explained.

"Oh right, well I've brought Shaun of the Dead round. Have to return it tomorrow though, I don't want a fine."

"Oh, I'm sure the video shop wouldn't charge you!" Natalie laughed, as she inserted the disc. Unfortunately, the temperamental DVD player just hissed at her, and brought up an empty screen. She kicked hit with her foot, which did nothing but hurt her toes.

David laughed. "Ah well, who wants to see a bunch of zombies killing people anyway?"

"Not us!" Natalie agreed, taking the disc out. "I don't know where you got this pile of rubbish from."

"EBay." David explained, with a laugh. "The seller had a good rating too."

"I think you were swizzed."

"I know, if only they knew who I was." David laughed.

"What were you buying of EBay for?" Natalie asked.

"It was an experiment I was doing." David said; they drew in to kiss, just as the door creaked open.

One of the boys stood in the door way. "Can I have a story?"

"No, go to bed" Natalie insisted.

"I want a story."

Natalie looked at her boyfriend, and he nodded.

"Alright then, just the one. I know…" she said, searching through the pile of books. "How about 'Peace at last'!"

"No subtle hint there, Nat?"

She laughed. "No, just wishful thinking."

By the end off the story, he was asleep, and David carried him up to bed.

"You're good with kids." Natalie told him.

"Well, I have got Karen's little monsters, I mean treasures to contend with."

"Yeah course, I was forgetting. Want another glass of wine?"

"Nah, I've got be up early, they're holding a conference tomorrow, and I think its best I show my face."

"What's it about?"

"Ah, I could tell you that, but then I'd have to kill you!"

Natalie forced a laugh. She couldn't get the image of David carrying her little brother up the stairs. He was really good with children, and would doubtless want his own. It would certainly help him get re-elected, showing the voters he was a family man. But did she want kids?

She smiled softly at him. "Ever thought about having your own?" She asked.

"My own what?"

"Children." She said, slowly.

David turned away. He knew it was too good to be true, they'd only been going out a few months and already she was thinking about kids. But before that, she'd want marriage. Well, of course, who wouldn't want to marry into such power and wealth? But Natalie was different, surely.

"Well, I suppose everyone thinks about it, don't they?"

"Yeah, yeah, they do." She said, with a nod, and another forced smile.

"Look, I've gotta be up early the morning, I better go." David said, standing up.

"But it's only eleven o'clock." She told him.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, can't be helped though."

She stood up, and he kissed her, putting his arms around her. She kissed back, annoyed with herself, and with him. And with her brother. He'd ruined their evening by putting such pressured thoughts in their minds.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then." She said, holding open the front door.

"Yes, yes you will. Night Nat." He said, kissing her on the head, before retreating onto the street.

She closed the door silently, and fell against it. Another one she'd managed to chase away.

Meanwhile, Stan Mignus had just got back from his period of work in America. As he walked through the gate he entered WHSmith for a drink and a sandwich. As he picked up the Daily Mirror and began a flick through, a gossip magazine caught the corner of his eye. He dropped the newspaper in surprise. No way! "Fat Thighs" was dating the prime minister.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed the chapter. This was for Ann who requested David/Natalie romance. Hope it was okay. **


	12. David and Natalie Part Two

**A/N I'm still here, and I thought it was time I updated! I won't bore you with the long winded reasons why I haven't updated for almost a year. Instead I will let you get on with reading the chapter. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

David and Natalie Part Two 

The next day Natalie lay in bed until lunch time, it was her day off work, and she saw no reason to pull herself from under the duvet. She hadn't slept much last night anyway, the last few words with David kept replaying through her head, no matter how many times she tried to think of something else. She ignored her mobile, which hadn't stopped ringing all morning, and turned over, closing her eyes once more.

When she finally got up, she threw on some clothes, and picked up her phone off the dresser. Seven missed calls, she read with a groan. Five of them were from David's mobile, one was from his landline phone, and the other she didn't recognise at all. She swiftly deleted them without a thought. Though perhaps she should have looked harder at the unknown number.

"What you up to today, sweetie?" Her dad asked, as she emerged at the bottom of the stairs.

"Or what's left of today." Her mother noted. "You and David had an argument?"

"No, course not. It's going great." She said, pointedly; the conversation was closed. "Any breakfast?"

"Actually, we were just going to grab something for dinner." Her dad explained.

"Never mind, I'm not that hungry." Natalie said, quickly.

Her parents looked at each other, it had been just like this with Stan before they'd split up.

"Well, have a good day dear." Her mum said, as they left the house.

It was nice to have a bit of peace, thought Natalie, as she collapsed on to the sofa and switched on the TV. It was some talk show where hidden cameras had been implemented to catch out a cheating husband. It was rather entertaining really, but Natalie soon got bored of it. She reached for her phone, and considered calling him.

"He's probably really busy." She said to herself. "I better not."

She switched the TV off just as there was a knock at the door. She pushed herself up, and walked out into the hallway. She could just make out a blurry figure behind the frosted glass. Believing it to be some salesman or reporter she pulled open the door reluctantly.

She gasped at the man standing before her.

"Alright, Nat?" He said in his gruff voice.

He was clean shaven, though hadn't been the last time they'd met, his round nose supported a pair of oval glasses, and his brown eyes smiled warmly at her.

"Stan." She said, smiling. "What are you doin' 'ere? I thought you were in Amer…"

"America? Yes, yes, I was. But the contract's finished now, been terminated actually, not enough money involved in the venture. Besides English-American relations aren't very good at the moment."

"Really?" Nat asked, trying to stifle a laugh. Her boyfriend was the reason English- American relations were suffering.

"Not going to invite me in?" He asked, with a smile that showed of his slightly crooked teeth.

She looked down the street; it was empty apart from a few children playing football at one end.

"What you doing here, Stan? You dumped me remember?" She asked him.

"We can be friends, can't we? Unless this Prime Minister of yours has made a law against it?" He said, with a laugh, stepping past her into the hall way.

She shut the front door with a click. "You've heard?"

"Of course, think I've been walking round with my eyes shut. No, he's a very lucky man."

"That's not what you use to say." Natalie said, as he entered the living room.

"I think you just misunderstood what I use to say, you are a very attractive woman, Natalie."

"Stan, I think you should leave."

"I could murder a cup of tea." He said.

"Alright then, just the one." She said, trooping into the kitchen. "Milky, with one sugar?"

"Perfect, you remembered." He answered, as he made himself comfortable on the couch.

At that point, Natalie's phone was ringing. It was the same one she'd had when they were going out, in fact he'd tried to ring her that morning, but she hadn't answered. He pressed the answer button and lifted it to his ear.

"Nat, I'm so sorry, darling, I've been stuck in a meeting all morning. Terribly boring I know. Look why don't I call round and see you…"

"Sorry, Natalie is busy at the moment."

"Who is this?" David asked.

"I'm Stan, Nat's ex, she invited me round."

"Right." David said, trying to keep his voice steady. "Well, I've got some death sentences to sign anyway, I'll ring her later."

He put the phone down, and stared at it for several minutes. He could remember how upset she'd been when they'd finished. That materialistic bastard had been obsessed with her looks, saying she was getting fat. He could hardly believe that Nat had wanted to see him again. Maybe it was just a door she had to close. The phone on his desk started ringing; he picked it up in a flash.

"Nat? Oh Hodges, it's you."

"Your sister is on line one."

"Put her through." David said, pressing one on the handset. "Karen this isn't a good time…" David warned her.

She laughed. "It never is with you, it's the first time we've had a chance to speak properly since I got back from Jamie's wedding."

"Can you be brief?" David asked, with a sigh. He wasn't in the mood to hear about people getting married.

"Oh hold on, I've got another call on the line…"

"No, don't put me on hold!" She said, annoyed, but the line went dead. She waited for at least five minutes before she put the phone down.

"I just needed to talk to someone." She said, with a sigh.

* * *

"So what's America like?" Natalie asked, thrusting a cup of tea into his hand.

"Big, exciting, and expensive."

"It's generally cheaper if you don't throw all your money away in the casinos." Natalie said.

"You know me love, always liked a gamble."

"Yeah, you did. Look you better finish your tea and go, Stan. You shouldn't have come."

"I just want to be friends, Nat. We had something really special."

She sighed. "No, what I've got now is really special, and I'm not gonna let you ruin it."

At that point the front door opened and her parents stepped in.

"Oh it's cold out there…" Her mum began as she stepped into the living room. "Stanley?" She said, with a forced smile.

"Mrs Rodgers." He said, nodding his head.

"Natalie, can I have a word in the kitchen?"

"Sure." Natalie said, following her out of the room.

"What is he doing here, drinking out of one of my best mugs?" She demanded.

Natalie shuffled her feet slightly. This looked like it was planned, premeditated. Like she knew the house was going to be empty, and that David would be at work so she asked him to call round. But it was nothing like that, it had been pure coincidence. He'd only just got back from America. She didn't even want him in her house.

"He just called round, and I asked him to stay for a drink." She told her. But had she asked him? She couldn't remember now. It wasn't like he'd given her a choice anyway.

"That man made you miserable." Her mother insisted.

True, well most of the time, she'd certainly been miserable when they'd split up.

"Mum, he's just got back from America, I didn't ask him to come, and I don't particularly want him here. But I owed him a drink at least."

"You owe him nothing." Her mother sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have stayed for that bagel."

"Look, I'll get rid of him, okay. I'll never see him again, is that what you want?" Natalie asked.

Her mother led her back into the hallway. "I want you to do what's right for you." She said, as they re-entered the living room.

"Mum, why don't you look after Stan, whilst I go and call David?" She said, picking her phone up off the table.

Her mother smiled warmly at her and sat down beside Stan.

"Her and David make a wonderful couple, he's much better then any of her other boyfriends. He has a car, and several armed guards, a very nice sister, and some very interesting valets." She began.

Stan interrupted. "Very materialistic don't you think? Valets and all that?"

"Actually I believe obsession with appearance to be more materialistic." She replied. "Don't you dear?" She asked her husband.

He looked up from his paper. "Oh yes. Where's plumpy gone?"

She rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Could you put me though to David please? Well, it's Natalie." She sighed. She'd tried his mobile; no one was answering, and when she tried his direct line all she got was his secretary.

"Can I give him a message?" The secretary asked, in her alluring voice.

"Just tell him I tried to ring, and I'll try again later." She put the phone down and sank against the wall.

"Tell him I love him, you could tell him that." She whispered to herself.

**

* * *

**

**A/N So what did you think? **


	13. David and Natalie Part Three

_A/N I know I haven't updated for over a year...but here you go D+N part 3!! Enjoy!_

David and Natalie Part Three.

She was still standing in the hallway when Stan got up to leave. He'd noticed the hostile attitude from her parents, and was eager to escape. He'd never really liked Natalie's family, he couldn't understand why she still lived with her parents, he'd left home at seventeen and never looked back. At least that was the story he told, his grandmother had a very different tale to tell.

"Goodbye, Nat, I'll give you a call, eh?" He said, placing his hand on her arm.

"Why?" She demanded, pulling back in revulsion, cradling her arm as though she had been stung.

"Well, I thought we could go out for a drink, or have a meal or something, you know like friends do."

"I don't wanna be your friend." She said, quickly. "I've never wanted to be your friend, I was just so desperate for a boyfriend, I had to settle for you."

"What?"

"I've got enough decent friends, Stan." She said, opening the door for him.

"Only 'cause of that noncy prime minister. If it weren't for him you'd be all alone. It was good of me to go out with you in the first place." He spat.

She slammed the door shut with a gentle smile, and turned to face her mum.

"Feel better, dear?"

"I feel great." She replied, throwing her arms around her.

"You and David make a lovely couple, you'll go far." She insisted.

"As long as I haven't blown it." Natalie replied, biting her lip.

"He'll understand, and if he doesn't, he's not worth it anyway. Now why don't you get an early night?" Her mum suggested.

Natalie nodded. "Yeah, I'll sort David out tomorrow. Give us both a bit of space. It's been a weird day." But it was only going to get worse.

The next morning, Natalie woke up early, and dressed quickly, she couldn't wait to go and see David, she had to make sure everything was ok between them. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her, she'd never felt this way before, she actually felt…lucky. David was everything Stan wasn't, and that's why she loved him. And that's what she was going to tell him. She hadn't said it very often, and only when she really meant it. She was just praying he'd say it back.

But on reaching the bottom step she already knew something was wrong.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie." Her mum said, as she entered the kitchen. Spread out on the table was the morning paper.

"No, he didn't. He wouldn't…"

"It makes good reading." Her dad shrugged.

"For vultures." Her mother added.

She shook her head violently as she snatched up the paper from the table. The headline screamed at her, even though tears blurred her eyes.

**I DATED THE PM'S BIRD**

Her eyes skimmed the article. Basically Stan had sold their story to the paper, and not very accurately by the sounds of it.

"_I forgave her cheating because she was such a bewitching person, she convinced me to take her back. I thought we could make it work.' _

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Natalie cried, as she ran from the room, holding her mouth.

Her mother closed her eyes, and pushed the newspaper to the other end of the table. "I've never heard such rubbish. How could he do that to her? How could he ruin her life like that? Some people have no compassion."

"Well, look on the bright side she'll get a lot of publicity out of it."

She picked up the newspaper and whacked her husband round the head with it. "I'm gonna go and make sure she's alright. Get the kids off to school will you?"

* * *

"Sir? Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt."

David took his eyes off the article to glance up at his assistance. "Cancel my ten o'clock Bridges."

"Sir…"

"I'm busy today. And get the low-down on this fucker, Stan Mignus? I mean what kinda name is that?"

"Sir, perhaps you should be focusing on the meeting with the chancellor of…"

"Later, later. I need to see her." David said, half to himself.

"That is not advisable."

"I don't give a shit what's advisable."

"Sir, this is the biggest threat your career has faced. It has not come from you, but your girlfriend's past, it is out of your hands, but you are going to get the blame and be looked down on because of it. We just need some damage limitation."

"Bring the car round the front." David insisted.

"You're not listening at all, are you sir?"

"That's great, five minutes will do."

"Very well, sir." He sighed, and left the room. As soon as he was gone, David picked up the newspaper once more, and read it from the beginning. The phone began to ring, and he picked it up quickly.

"Natalie?" he cried. "Oh, Karen, yes I have the paper. What?" He sighed, this was the last thing he was in the mood for.

"Look, David, I'm not ringing up to lecture you, but as a sister, if you need to talk, I'm here, ok?"

"Thanks that means a lot to me, Karen."

"Don't believe everything you read, it's a load of rubbish mostly."

"I know." He agreed. "How's little Daisy?"

"Fine, thanks for asking. Worried about her uncle though. As am I."

* * *

_A/N I promise it won't take me another year to update. Please review._


	14. David and Natalie Part Four

_A/N Well, here's the next chapter. Told you it would be quick! Thanks for all the reviews, please keep reading!! _

* * *

**David and Natalie Part Four.**

It had reached a point where Natalie could no longer bring herself to leave the house. This was due to two main reasons. The first was the hordes of press and photographers who recorded her every move and blew a simple visit to the corner shop completely out of proportion. The article that Stan had had published was all about how Natalie was a flighty girl and had cheated on him with three other men. She couldn't believe how complete rubbish it was! They hadn't been together very long, just under seven months, and in that time he had slept with two other girls. Natalie had admittedly had kissed someone else, but that hardly warranted worse girlfriend of the year award. They'd been together a week, it was an old friend, and she very drunk. She'd told Stan straight away, and quite clearly he'd never forgiven her; a large part of the article was taken up on details about the affairs she had with 'her close friends'. This change of perspective, naturally, turned the public against Natalie, and for the first time she had started dating the prime minister, she was being booed from the streets

The second reason was that if David phoned she didn't want to miss the call.

"Nat?" Her mother asked, timidly.

Natalie looked up from the blank television screen. "Yes?" She answered, coldly.

"Why don't you call him?" Her mum held out the cordless phone with a pleading look on her face.

"And what good is that gonna do? I've probably ruined his career; it's hard enough to know you're dumped without him saying it!" She said, angrily, jumping up. "I'm going to bed!"

"But you've just got up…" He mother reminded her.

It didn't work though, Natalie stomped up the stairs, and her mother heard the bedroom door slam. She threw herself down on her bed, and clutched her pillow in her hands, digging her nails into the cotton cover.

* * *

Meanwhile, David was sitting in his car two streets away. He'd suddenly brought the driver to a halt and collapsed back on the black leather, his head in his hands.

"I don't know what to do." He said at last.

The driver fidgeted uncomfortably, straightening his hat in the rear view mirror. "Sir?"

"I don't know what to do." He repeated.

The driver sighed, and stared at the clock on the dash board. He'd never been prepared for this sort of situation. Sit straight and do as you told, that was the instruction. He couldn't even deal with these awkward situations with his friends, let alone his boss. His eyes flicked to the clock again. He opened his mouth, but closed it again realising he had nothing to say and no advice to offer.

"I mean, am I risking my career by going to see her? What if we get back together? We'd forever be pounced on by the press, every time we had an argument, every time she went out without me. The press would hound her like dogs." He said. "What do you think?"

"Sir?"

"Well you must have an opinion. Or is that a prerequisite for the job? Being unable to speak your mind?"

"That's uncalled for, sir."

"Yes, I'm sorry, just having a bad few days, it's no excuse though, and to show that I truly do respect all

my staff, I'd like to hear your opinion on the aforementioned matter of what to do with my previously promiscuous girlfriend."

The driver smiled, the first time he had since he got in the car. "What if you follow my advice, it all turns out wrong, it could all come back on me." They'd been advised not to speak to the prime minister about politics as they could get the blame for some very serious issues, it had happened to one of his friends recently. Poor beggar. And he was sure, as he sat there behind the wheel, that romance was much more serious than politics.

"I can guarantee one hundred per cent it won't come back on you!" David promised, lifting his head out of his hands and staring out of the car window. It was a dull, rainy day, perfectly reflecting his mood.

"Pardon me sir, but are you really the same guy who told the American president to well…fuck off? Then do the same to the rest of the world. Who cares what any one else thinks? Sir, I think you should go for it!"

Then realising he was half shouting and he had just said 'fuck off' in front of the prime minister, he turned back and gripped the wheel with both hands, closing his eyes and grimacing as though waiting for an invisible blow to strike him.

David sat in silence for several minutes, staring hard at the head rest in front of him. He bit his lip as he turned over the driver's words in his mind. But it didn't matter; he'd made up his mind as soon as he read that article. "Very well."

"On to Natalie's house, sir?" The driver asked, turning the key to start the engine.

"No, turn round."

* * *

_A/N Thanks for reading, please review on your way out!_


End file.
